Janji
by dinodeer
Summary: Ketika Minhyun sudah berjanji lalu tidak menepatinya untuk ketiga kalinya dan Hyunbin yang terlalu marah menanggapinya. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**Janji**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2500+ Words**

 **Note : percakapan ga baku :)**

* * *

Suara riuh banyak orang serta tepuk tangan menggema di gelanggang yang sedang mengadakan pertandingan basket itu. Hari ini fakultas hukum akan bertanding dengan fakultas komunikasi di laga final acara tahunan di kampusnya. Mereka terlihat cukup gelisah karena ini untuk untuk kedua kalinya fakultas mereka saling berhadapan di laga final. Namun salah satu dari mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang berambut biru bukannya terlihat gelisah, ia judtru terlihat kesal sambil sibuk menelepon seseorang.

"Ih kenapa ga diangkat sih?" gerutunya sebal sambil kembali mencoba menguhubungi kembali nomor yang ia tuju.

 _Tuut...Tuut..._

"Hyunbin ayo cepat kita pemanasan dulu!" seru salah satu anggota timnya.

"Iya Bang sebentar!" balas Hyunbin sambil masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Angkat dong, kenapa sih Kak Min-"

" _Halo, Bin?"_

"Kak! Kenapa ga diangkat sih teleponnya? Kakak sekarang jadi nonton pertandingan aku kan? Sebentar lagi mau mulai soalnya, Kakak dimana?" tanya orang yang dipanggil _Bin_ itu dengan tidak sabar.

" _..."_

"Halo, Kak? Kak Minhyun?"

Minhyun yang ditelepon terdengar ragu untuk berbicara.

" _Bin, maafin banget kayaknya aku ga bisa nonton pertandingan kamu uhuk, soalnya aku ada praktikum dadakan Bin maaf ya..."_

Hyunbin langsung benar-benar kesal mendengarnya.

"Kak, Kakak udah janji loh katanya mau dateng, ini udah janji yang ke berapa tahu, Kakak bilang bakal dateng tapi nyatanya ga bisa terus."

" _Bin, maafin aku ya? Aku beneran mau nonton kok uhuk tapi tiba-tiba ada praktikum dadakan, soalnya dosennya ga bisa kalau besok. Nanti lagi kalau kamu tanding aku pasti dateng Bin, maafin aku ya Bin?"_

"Yaudahlah gimana Kakak aja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Hyunbin menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Minhyun secara sepihak. Ia pun mengganti mode ponselnya dengan mode getar lalu mengikuti rekan setimnya yang sudah memulai pemanasan.

Hyunbin mendesah kesal. Mungkin memang resiko punya pacar anak kedokteran kali ya, sangat sulit meluangkan waktu untuk menonton pertandingannya. Masalahnya Minhyun sudah berjanji untuk menontonnya setidaknya di satu pertandingan di acara tahunan kampusnya, tapi sampai di final aja Minhyun tidak bisa menontonnya.

Awalnya Minhyun berjanji akan menonton di babak perempat final, tapi tidak jadi karena ia memiliki setumpuk tugas yang deadlinenya besok. Lalu kembali berjanji akan menonton Hyunbin di semi final, tapi tidak jadi lagi karena ada ujian besoknya. Terakhir hari ini, pacarnya itu sudah berjanji akan menonton saat final tapi ternyata katanya tidak bisa karena ada praktikum dadakan.

Padahal hampir semua pertandingan Hyunbin selalu diadakan sore hari saat mahasiswa biasanya sudah selesai kuliah. Kalau Minhyun tidak berjanji sih mungkin Hyunbin tidak akan terlalu berharap seperti ini. Memang _sih_ acaranya tidak terlalu bergengsi tapi Hyunbin kan ingin juga ditonton oleh pacarnya, seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Hyunbin fokus!" seru seniornya yang merangkap pula sebagai pelatih basket fakultasnya.

"Iya Bang maaf."

"Nanti kamu tidak saya turunkan di pertandingan kalau tidak fokus seperti ini."

Hyunbin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mencoba untuk fokus. Pemanasan pun selesai, mereka diberi waktu beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Ingat ya fokus, kita harus bisa ambil momentum di quarter pertama ini, saya yakin kalian pasti bisa, saya yakin kita pasti bisa menang seperti tahun lalu." Ujar pelatihnya yang membuat seluruh tim mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

"Kang Daniel! Jangan tengok-tengok ke belakang terus! Nanti saya larang pacar kamu untuk datang kesini." Ancam pelatihnya.

"Yah Abang jangan galak-galak gitu dong, kan pacar saya yang nyemangatin saya." Jawab Daniel sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dibilangin malah ketawa-ketawa."

"Iya Bang Chanyeol iya, harusnya Abang perhatiin tuh Hyunbin mukanya malah lesu banget padahal kan mau tanding."

Perkataan Daniel membuat Hyunbin mendecak.

"Apaan sih Bang Daniel suka sok tahu gitu." Timpalnya.

"Ih sensi banget, Kak Minhyunnya ga bisa dateng ya?"

"Malah berantem, sudah pokoknya kalau ada yang mengacau saya keluarkan dari lapangan langsung, mengerti?"

Semua anggota tim pun serentak menjawab, "Ngerti Bang!"

Walaupun Hyunbin tadi ikut berkata dia mengerti tetap saja penampilan di kuarter pertamanya kacau. Tidak fokus, sampai operan dari Daniel saja dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Lalu lemparan dia hampir semuanya gagal, sampai dapat _foul_ dua kali pula. Akhirnya Chanyeol selaku pelatih pun mengeluarkan Hyunbin dari lapangan di menit ke delapan.

"Hyunbin kamu tenangin dulu pikiran kamu, kalau sampai tidak bisa tenang saya tidak akan turunkan kamu lagi sampai akhir pertandingan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya Bang..." lirih Hyunbin.

Hyunbin pun duduk di bangku pemain. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan handuk yang ia simpan di atas kepalanya. Hyunbin kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan juga kesal pada Minhyun. Kesal karena tadi ia marah-marah pada Minhyun, kesal pada Minhyun yang tidak bisa menepati janji dan juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa fokus di pertandingan penting ini.

Tap tap.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ketukan di pundaknya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa dihadapannya.

Tap tap.

Hyunbin pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya galau tadi tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Minhyun memakai hoodie besar berwarna abu-abu yang membuat tangannya tenggelam di balik lengan. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Maafin ya telat."

Hyunbin masih diam. Dia benar-benar terkejut karena Minhyun benar-benar datang ke pertandingannya.

"Bin? Kok bengong?" tanya Minhyun heran sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyunbin.

"Ah.. i-iya, Kakak kok jadi kesini? Bukannya praktikum?" tanya Hyunbin heran. Rasa kesalnya sudah hilang dengan kedatangan Minhyun.

"Ga jadi Bin, lagian kamunya ngambek aku kan jadi ga enak." Jawab Minhyun pelan.

Hyunbin merasa bersalah.

"Kakak ga bolos kan?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Engga kok emang ga jadi praktikumnya Bin, terus kamu kok ga main sih?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Ga fokus tuh si Hyunbin mikirin kamu." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan.

"Ih Bin kok gitu sih, katanya pertandingan final. Maafin ya Bang, Hyunbinnya ga fokus." Timpal Minhyun.

"Bikin dia fokus ya Minhyun, soalnya Hyunbin tuh anggota inti di tim." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya Bang siap."

Hyunbin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Malah hehe hehe, dengerin Bang Chanyeol tuh. Fokus ya Bin? Aku nonton dibelakang ya, ga enak ih daritadi diliatin."

Yup, memang sejak Minhyun masuk ke gelanggang dan berdiri di belakang Hyunbin beberapa orang malah sibuk menonton mereka. Hyunbin dan Minhyun merupakan pasangan yang membuat banyak orang iri. Habisnya coba lihat saja dari visual mereka yang cocok lalu proporsi tubuh mereka yang tinggi bak model. Belum lagi Hyunbin yang memang seorang model ternama dengan fans disana-sini dan Minhyun merupakan anak kedokteran yang cerdas, wakil ketua BEM yang tentu saja fansnya juga banyak.

"Ih gapapa kali Kak, _fanservice_ hehe." Ujar Hyunbin sambil memegang tangan Minhyun.

"Ih Bin malu tahu..." gerutu Minhyun.

Sebagai tambahan informasi. Pasangan yang satu ini memang pasangan yang paling terkenal. Sampai ada akun fansclubnya juga yang rajin update tiap hari. Beberapa orang sudah berteriak kegirangan hanya karena Hyunbin memegang tangan Minhyun apalagi kalau Hyunbin melakukan hal lain?

"Ih udah Bin, tuh udah selesai kuarter pertamanya, kamu kayaknya bakal disuruh main sama Bang Chanyeol deh. Aku duduk disana ya, deket Ong." Ujar Minhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Hyunbin dan berbalik.

Grep.

Namun Hyunbin justru menghentikan Minhyun dan membuat mereka kembali berhadapan. Minhyun terlihat bingung dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali yang membuat Hyunbin semakin gemas melihatnya.

Cup.

Hyunbin mengecup kilat bibir Minhyun yang membuat Minhyun kaget. Wajah dan telinganya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Belum lagi teriakan kegirangan pada fans membuat Minhyun semakin malu.

" _Please yang ngerekam aku minta!"_

" _Tolong saya juga mau ya huhu asupan banget ini..."_

" _Ini ada nih gue, tapi bayar ya haha ga mahal-mahal 50k aja pervideo, kalau mau fotonya ini juga ada 25k aja dijamin HQ gue ngevideoinnya pake kamera conan soalnya! Kalau ngambil 3 foto gue diskon deh jadi cuma 65k!"_

Hyunbin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Minhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Hyunbin kamu malah bikin kerusuhan!" seru Chanyeol.

"Aduh maaf Bang, iya ini udahan, mau isi energi doang Bang hehe."

"Ih Bin apaan sih, emangnya aku pln apa..." timpal Minhyun yang masih malu.

"Iya tau Kak, kamu kan pstc pribadi aku, pembangkit semangat tenaga cinta hehe..."

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Hyunbin pelan. "Udah ah, aku duduk ya, kalau kamu sampai dikeluarin dari lapangan lagi aku pulang."

"Engga dong Kak, kan energi aku udah penuh, tenang aja aku pasti bakal menang hehe."

"Terserah kamu aja." Ujar Minhyun langsung buru-buru lari menuju tempat Seongwu. Hyunbin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kuarter dua pun dimulai tentunya dengan Hyunbin sebagai salah satu pemainnya. Pemainnya sama seperti saat kuarter satu hanya saja yang berbeda kini Hyunbin terlihat lebih fokus dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sekitar 40 menit kemudian pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 98-90. Tentunya skor 98 dimiliki oleh tim dari fakultas hukum dan hal ini langsung membuat penonton yang berasal dari fakultas itu bersorak sorai bergembira. Mereka bahkan sampai menyanyikan yel-yel fakultas mereka di tengah lapang untuk merayakan kemenangan fakultas mereka yang juara bertahan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Minhyun pun ikut senang walaupun bukan fakultasnya yang menang. Tentunya sih karena Hyunbin yang menjadi salah satu pemenangnya. Ia pun menunggu yel-yel fakultas hukum selesai untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Hyunbin.

"Kak!" seru Hyunbin saat melihat Minhyun sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum.

Hyunbin segera berlari menuju Minhyun dan memeluknya erat. Tak peduli ia yang kini masih mengenakan kaos timnya dan masih berkeringat, ia benar-benar senang bisa menjadi salah satu pemain yang membuat tim dari fakultasnya menang.

"Selamat ya Bin..." ujar Minhyun sambil membalas pelukan Minhyun.

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar dibalik pundak Minhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Minhyun. Namun setelah kecupan itu Hyunbin justru terlihat khawatir.

"Kak, kok badan Kakak panas ya?" tanyanya. Ia segera memegang dahi Minhyun yang berkeringat.

"Ya ampun, badan Kakak panas banget! Aku anterin ke klinik ya sekarang!" serunya panik.

"Gapapa Bin, pulang aja yuk..." jawab Minhyun pelan.

"Gapapa gimana Kak?! Udah yuk aku anter sekarang ke-KAK MINHYUN!"

Teriakan Hyunbin menggema saat Minhyun tiba-tiba ambruk dihadapannya. Untung saja Hyunbin langsung memeluknya jika tidak mungkin Minhyun sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Kak! Kak Minhyun!" seru Hyunbin semakin panik. Ia melihat wajah Minhyun semakin memucat dan keringat masih terus mengalir deras. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hyunbin langsung mengangkat Minhyun dengan _bridal style_ dan berlari keluar dari gelanggang.

"Hyunbin!" seruan seseorang di belakang Hyunbin membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh dan mendapati Daniel tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Lo mau ke klinik kan? Udah sini gue yang anter." Lanjutnya.

"Iya Bang, itu kunci mobil gue di tas-"

"Udah pake mobil gue aja biar cepet!" potong Daniel. Hyunbin pun langsung mengangguk dan berlari menuju parkiran. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Daniel pun akhirnya melaju menuju klinik terdekat.

.

.

Hyunbin bernapas lega saat dokter berkata Minhyun tidak sakit parah. Ia hanya kelelahan dan asam lambungnya cukup tinggi sehingga membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Dokter bahkan berkata jika Minhyun sudah boleh pulang setelah ia sadar.

Setelah berterimakasih pada dokter, Hyunbin kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Minhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Minhyun erat lalu menciuminya pelan.

"Maafin aku Kak..." lirihnya. Ia menyesal sudah memaksa Minhyun menonton pertandingannya padahal Minhyun sebenarnya sedang sakit.

Ya, Minhyun sebenarnya sudah sakit sebelum ia datang ke gelanggang. Ia teringat ucapan teman sekelas Minhyun yang menelepon ke ponsel Minhyun untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Alasan Minhyun tentang praktikum dadakan itu bohong, karena praktikum dadakan itu memang benar-benar tidak ada. Minhyun beralasan seperti itu agar Hyunbin tidak cemas saat ia bertanding.

"Kak, maafin aku..." lirihnya lagi.

Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah egois seperti ini. Harusnya ia lebih mengerti dengan jadwal Minhyun yang lebih sibuk dibandingkan dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak marah mungkin Minhyun sudah beristirahat di kosannya dan tak akan berbaring lemah di klinik seperti ini.

Ia juga menyesal karena tidak menyadari Minhyun yang sedang sakit. Ia tidak peka dengan wajah pucat Minhyun, ia tidak sadar dengan suhu tubuh Minhyun yang sudah tinggi saat ia menggenggam tangannya sebelum pertandingan. Ia merasa bodoh.

"Bin, nih gue beliin roti sama minum, lo belum sempet makan kan abis tanding tadi." Ujar Daniel yang membuyarkan pikiran Hyunbin.

"Ganti baju aja belom Bang..." timpal Hyunbin.

Hyunbin dan Daniel saat ini masih memakai seragam basket mereka dengan bau keringat yang menguar dan terasa lengket karena sudah mengering.

"Iya masa tadi gue diliatin banget di kantin, emang sih salah kostum banget, ke rumah sakit pake kaos tim kkkkk."

Hyunbin ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya Bin, gue ke kampus dulu mau jemput Kak Ong, dia ngotot banget mau kesini katanya." Tutur Daniel.

"Iya Bang gapapa, oh iya Bang boleh ga sekalian bawain barang gue sama mobil gue?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Gampang, udah gue pulang dulu ya!"

"Eh Bang! Sekalian bawa makanan juga buat Kak Minhyun, oh iya sama ayam geprek buat gue enak tuh."

Daniel menjitak kepala Hyunbin. "Yang sakit siapa yang pesen makan siapa, ya udah ntar gue kesini bareng Kak Ong, sekalian beliin makanan buat Kak Minhyun juga."

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Iya Bang, _thanks_ ya Bang udah nganterin."

"Ga masalah. Gue balik dulu ya!"

Setelah itu Daniel pun meninggalkan Hyunbin dan Minhyun berdua. Hyunbin masih menggenggam tangan Minhyun sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tangan yang sedang ia genggam itu.

"Kak Minhyun?!" seru Hyunbin saat melihat Minhyun baru saja membuka matanya setelah pingsan selama 2 jam.

"Engh.. Bin?" ujar Minhyun dengan suaranya yang serak.

Hyunbin pun mengambil air minum yang tadi dibelikan Daniel dan memberikannya pada Minhyun.

"Bin, ini dimana?" tanya Minhyun setelah ia berhasil duduk.

"Di klinik deket kampus Kak, Kakak pingsan pas abis nonton pertandingan aku." Jawab Hyunbin.

Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Hyunbin kembali bersuara.

"Kak, maafin aku ya?" pinta Hyunbin dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Maaf? Buat apa?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Aku minta maaf soalnya aku gak peka kalau kamu sakit Kak, tadi temen Kakak udah cerita kalau praktikum dadakan itu bohong, aku kekanakan banget, gara-gara aku Kakak sampe pingsan kayak gini, harusnya Kakak bilang aja kalau Kakak sakit..." tutur Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun meraih wajah Hyunbin dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Hyunbin untuk menatapnya.

"Coba jawab kalau pas di telepon aku bilang aku sakit kamu bakal ngapain?" tanya Minhyun.

"Nyamperin Kakak, nemenin Kakak ke dokter, nemenin Kakak sampe sembuh." Jawab Hyunbin.

"Pertandingan basketnya gimana? Mau kamu tinggalin?" tanya Minhyun.

"Kakak lebih penting." Jawabnya pelan.

Minhyun menghela napas. "Ini yang aku takutin, aku tahu kamu pasti prioritasin aku," ujarnya dengan sedikit merona. "tapi kamu juga punya tanggung jawab di tim, kamu punya banyak orang yang percaya sama kamu, buktinya Bang Chanyeol aja nurunin kamu ke lapangan sampe kuarter terakhir kan? Itu artinya dia ngandelin kamu Bin." Jelas Minhyun.

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun ragu. "T-tapi kan Kakak sakit, kalau pun aku tanding aku pasti ga fokus." Timpal Hyunbin.

Pletak.

Minhyun menjitak kepala Hyunbin pelan.

"Makanya aku ga bilang aku sakit soalnya kamu pasti gitu. Bin coba bayangin kalau kamu mainnya jelek, atau kamu kabur dari pertandingan karena mentingin aku yang kecewa siapa aja? Bang Chanyeol sebagai pelatih kamu, temen se tim kamu, temen se fakultas kamu, sama aku. Aku juga bakal kecewa soalnya kamu ngecewain orang lain yang udah ngasih kepercayaan ke kamu buat jadi anggota tim inti." Jelas Minhyun lagi.

"Ngerti kan Bin?"

Hyunbin terdiam.

"Bin jawab dong."

"Iya ngerti Kak, maafin aku. Tapi nanti harus bilang kalau Kakak sakit, aku sampe jantungan waktu Kakak pingsan tahu..." jawab Hyunbin dengan nada merengek.

"Iya, tapi kamu janji harus bisa memprioritaskan yang paling penting, oke?" tanya Minhyun.

"Tapi kalo yang paling penting buat aku itu Kak Minhyun gimana dong?" jawab Hyunbin.

Minhyun mendecak pelan. "Hyunbin ih!"

Hyunbin tertawa kecil lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun. "Iya iya sayangku, aku ngerti..."

Minhyun merona mendengarnya. Hyunbin pun duduk di pinggir ranjang yang tengah ditiduri Minhyun lalu meraih pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang Kakak."

Minhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang diri aku sendiri kok Bin, hehe."

"Ih Kak Minhyun, padahal kan aku bilang gitu biar ada adegan romantis, Kakak kok jawabnya malah gitu sih... Harusnya Kakak tuh bilang 'iya Bin, aku juga', ih ngeselin banget sih Kak-hmph"

Cup.

Gerutuan panjang Hyunbin terhenti karena Minhyun mencium bibir Hyunbin yang membuat Hyunbin terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

"Berisik ih, ngomel mulu, aku kan masih sakit." Gumam Minhyun dengan pipi yang merona.

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin yang masih menatapnya kaget. Hal itu membuat Minhyun tertawa. "Bin, ih wajah kaget kamu jelek banget tahu! Hahaha!" seru Minhyun sambil tertawa.

"Bin? Bin? Sadar Bin ya ampun! Kagetnya jangan kelamaan!" seru Minhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyunbin.

"Kak..."

"Akhirnya kamu sadar Bin." Ujar Minhyun lega.

"Kak, barusan Kakak nyium aku duluan?" tanya Hyunbin masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Minhyun kembali tertawa kecil. "Emang menurut kamu yang tadi itu apaan?"

Mendengar jawaban Minhyun, Hyunbin kini tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Minhyun erat sambil berkata, "KAK CIUM AKU LAGI DONG! KAKAK KAN JARANG BANGET CIUM AKU!"

"Hyunbin ih ini masih di rumah sakit jangan berisik!"

.

.

Status : END

.

.

Jadi asalnya aku mau update hari minggu, tapi karena fanfic ini ga ke save jadinya aku ketik ulang, maafin kalau kurang dapet feelnya TT

Sejujurnya aku bingung ini judulnya apa jadi ngasal deh wkwk

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review fanfic "I'm Sorry" ya hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya ^3^

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
